The present invention relates to a data processor and a method for controlling the same and, for example, it relates to a data processor having a ring bus and a method for controlling the same.
In recent years, data processing devices have been more advanced in terms of the high performance and functions. Accordingly, the number of bus masters and the number of slaves included in the data processing devices tend to increase. As a result, the number of wirings for coupling the bus masters and the slaves is increasing, and to ease this wiring concentration has become an important problem to be solved. For example, using ring-type bus topology for coupling a plurality of bus masters and a plurality of slaves can ease the wiring concentration more than using the star-type topology.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology related to a data transmission system including: a plurality of relay devices coupled to a ring bus; and an adapter for controlling an interface between each relay device and a node.